born to be somebody
by vampire1031
Summary: 4 of the pack members get deployed, what will happen will truth finally come out, and will determination bring the 4 back from the warzone?
1. Chapter 1: the news

Chapter 1: the news

It's just a normal day at the packs house, they do their usual routine which consists of the girls cooking breakfast, the mosleys setting the table, and the rest of the gang finishing getting ready for the day. Things all seem to be going well when all of a sudden the doorbell rings and it's the mailman.

"How is my favorite family doing" the mailman asks with a gleeful smile

"We are good James" Lehua says giving the mailman a brown bag with some of the food they just cooked.

"Aww you guys are good to me haha that is why I love having you guys on my route." James replies handing Lehua the mail.

As they say their goodbyes Lehua closes the door and notices that the mail is specifically for Cyrus, Brutus,Diego, and Lance. Lehua opens the letter and just gasps at what she reads, tears filling her very eyes as she just drops the rest of the mail and runs upstairs to her and Siris' room where she just buries her face in her pillow tears soaking her pillow.

Everyone on the other hand that is down stairs decides to go read the letter and everyone is just flabbergasted at the thought of them leaving for deployment.

"But we don't want you guys to go to war" Michelle says hugging Cyrus

"yeah who is going to play with us?" Shamus asks hugging Brutus

"And teach me how to fight?" Andrew asks as well.

"Don't worry it's not like it's going to be forever, just a little while" Cyrus answers reassuring his younger cousins.

"Well we got a whole month with you guys before you all get deployed so let us make the best of it" Jojo says tears filling his eyes.

The days seem to go by slowly as if time itself is trying to post pone the inevitable as smiles are shared and memories are created but sadly the time is going by and the days draw near. Lance is laying out under the stars just looking at the night sky gazing at how free and careless they dance in the sky.

Justin decides to go and check up on him, walking outside the house sitting next to his cousin. Letting out a sigh he begins the conversation.

"Hey Lance, how are you feeling?"

"This is such bullshit Justin, I mean I finally find a family and a dad and everything but now I gotta go fight a war that I don't even want to be a fucking part of. I mean life is so unfair" Lance says with anger in his voice.

"But look at it this way, Lance you are a strong person we all are" Is all that Justin is able to say before being cut off by Lance

"We may be strong but we are not invincible, we all bleed the same blood and feel the same pain, we are no better than anyone else" Lance says slightly irritated.

"Well I know you will be fine Lance I know you will come home" Justin says.

"I just don't know what to do, I don't want to die this is the first time I have ever felt loved and had a family I don't want it to all go away so soon" Lance says.

Justin knowing that nothing he can say will bring him to realize just how strong he is so he decided to sing one of his many songs.

_See I never thought that I could walk through fire  
>I never thought that I could take the burn<br>I never had the strength to take it higher  
>Until I reached the point of no return<em>

_And there's just no turning back  
>When your heart's under attack<br>Gonna give everything I have  
>It's my destiny<em>

_I will never say never! (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down  
>I will not stay on the ground<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up up up<br>And never say never_

_Ne-Never say never(Never)  
>Ne-Never say never(Never)<br>Ne-Never say never(Never)  
>I never thought I could feel this power<br>I never thought that I could feel this free  
>I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower<br>And I'm fast enough to run across the sea_

_And there's just no turning back  
>When your heart's under attack<br>Gonna give everything I have  
>'cause this is my destiny<em>

_I will never say never! (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down  
>I will not stay on the ground<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up, up, up<br>And never say never_

_Now he's bigger than me  
>Taller than me<br>And he's older than me  
>And stronger than me<br>And his arms a little bit longer than me  
>But he ain't on a JB song with me!<em>

_I be trying a chill  
>They be trying to sour the thrill<br>No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will_

_Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove  
>Like Kobe in the 4th, ice water with blood<em>

_I gotta be the best, and yes  
>We're the flyest<br>Like David and Goliath  
>I conquered the giant<br>So now I got the world in my hand  
>I was born from two stars<br>So the moon's where I land (I'm gone!)_

_I will never say never! (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down  
>I will not stay on the ground<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up, up, up<br>And never say never_

_I will never say never! (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down  
>I will not stay on the ground<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up, up, up<br>And never say never_

After the song Lance just looks at Justin with a small smirk and decides to sing one of his many favorite songs.

_Across The Ocean,  
>Across The Sea,<br>Starting To Forget The Way You Looked At Me Now_

_Over The Ocean,  
>Across The Sky,<br>Starting To Forget The Way You Looked In My Eyes_

_For You,  
>I'd Walk A Thousnd Miles,<br>To Be In Your Arms  
>Holding My Heart<em>

_Oh I,  
>Oh I,<br>I Love You  
>Everything's Gunna Be Alrigh... t<br>Be Alrigh... t_

_Through The Sorrow,  
>And The Fights,<br>Don't You Worry  
>Cause Everythings Gunna Be Alrigh... t<em>

_I'm All Alone, I'm My Room  
>Waiting For Your Phone To Call Sometime Soon<em>

_And For You,  
>I'd Walk A Thousand Miles,<br>To Be In Your Arms,  
>Holding My Heart<em>

_Oh I,  
>Oh I,<br>I Love You  
>Everything's Gunna Be Alrigh... t<br>Be Alrigh... t_

_And You Know That I Care For You,  
>I'll Always Be There For You,<br>Promise I Will Stay Right Here_

_I Know That You Want Me Too,  
>Baby We Can Make It Through Anythin<br>Cause Everythings Gunna Be Alrigh... t  
>Be Alrigh... t<em>

_Through The Sorrow,  
>And The Fights,<br>Don't You Worry  
>Cause Everythings Gunna Be Alrigh... t<br>Be Alrigh... t_

_Cause Everythings Gunna Be Alrigh... t_

_Through The Sorrow,  
>And The Fights,<br>Don't You Worry  
>Cause Everythings Gunna Be Alrigh... t<br>Be Alrigh... t_

_Through The Sorrow,  
>And The Fights,<br>Don't You Worry  
>Cause Everythings Gunna Be Alrigh... t<em>

Lance and Justin just share a smile as they both get up from their spot and head back into the house the next day is the day that they leave….

Justin: Ok that's it for chapter one hopefully you all will enjoy it, sadly its only going to be about 4 maybe 5 chapters ok plus those two songs are mine its "Never say Never" and "Be alright"


	2. Chapter 2: the war

Chapter 2: The War

It has been 9 months since Cyrus, Diego, Lance and Brutus have left for the military and the war and now it is time that they step out onto the battlefield prepared for war.

"Now listen up soldiers, this is the cream of the crop, the icing on the cake, after this all of us will be able to go home, now I will be honest with you, you all might not make it back, but I do want you to know that I am proud to have trained you all as well as work with you" the sergeant says.

"Diego are you ready for this?" Lance says cocking his weapon

"Let's do this and go home Lance" Diego says buckling his helmet.

Off to the side not far from where they are, Cyrus and Brutus are putting on their combat boots and getting all of their gear ready.

"Emergency, Emergency enemy closing in at 7 and 10 o clock send soldiers to block off their advancement" says a voice over a radio. And as if on instincts the 4 cousins set off to where they were told to go getting ready to fend off the oncoming enemy.

Shots can be heard and explosions going off in the distance, screams of soldiers as well as the enemies can be heard filling the sky. Cyrus looks through the scope on his sniper rifle and sees an enemy about 150 meters hiding behind a tree taking aim at a nearby soldier.

"May you find peace" Cyrus says before pulling the trigger shooting the enemy in the head causing him to drop down. Terrorist after Terrorist drops by a single shot of Cyrus' sniping skill. Lance on the other hand has a m16 and has it set to burst taking down enemies after enemies.

Off at the 10 o clock position Diego and Brutus are looking through their sights scoping out for enemies. Just then they see a lady walking with something in her arms wrapped in a dirty blanket. The female is all dirty and Diego and Brutus walk out to her.

"Halt Ma'am state your business here" Diego says. Brutus on the other hand senses something wrong. And takes aim at the thing in the females arms.

"Brutus what are you doing? That is a baby" Diego says in an attempt to keep Brutus from pulling the trigger.

"The baby is dead" Brutus says pulling the trigger and as soon as the bullet hits the blanket, the blanket explodes no sign of the woman anywhere just blood.

"Jeez how did you know?" Diego asks.

"I remember during training that they did mention terrorists will use anything to make a bomb even a baby or child" Brutus says as they continue to watch the area killing any enemies that approach.

Back at where Lance and Cyrus is at, a flash grenade is thrown causing them to be disoriented and blind

"Jeez what the hell is that?" Cyrus asks confused afraid to pull his trigger

Several gun shots are heard and Cyrus is afraid that Lance is dead but when he finally regains his senses, he sees several terrorists dead about 15 meters off.

"Who did that?" Cyrus asks

"Yo Cyrus you gotta be careful baby" says one of his battle buddies in a mock tone

"Haha Stepherson always making jokes you never take shit seriously" Cyrus says at ease but still hears ringing in his ears.

Their conversation is cut short when a grenade is thrown in their direction and they get out of the way just in the nick of time, but another one is tossed and without even thinking Stepherson picks it up and tosses away as it explodes in midair.

Night falls as everyone has retreated back to the base, the 4 cousins decide to eat chow together and talk about the day.

"Jeez today was a bitch, also who knew Cyrus was such a good sniper" Diego says

"Haha well I do have 20 20 vision" Cyrus says.

"Brutus blew a lady up" Diego says again

"She had an IED in her arms, bitch was crazy" Brutus says.

"Hey Lance, you and Cyrus have to pull the first shift of fire guard ok" The sergeant says

"Yes sergeant" Cyrus and Lance say in unison standing at attention.

As the rest of the company is asleep Cyrus and Lance are in the guard tower, talking to each other.

"Don't worry about it so much Lance, we are going home in a few days, the war is almost over"

"I know but today was so close though who knows if I will be able to survive another day" Lance replies.

"You will cuz, you will" Cyrus says placing an arm around his cousin as they stare off into the night.

The next day comes along and the sun has just begun to rise, as the sergeant comes in and begins to set the people off in small units.

"Cyrus since you and your cousins happen to be in my unit you 4 will work together today ok"

Cyrus, Diego, Brutus and Lance are all heading out on foot as they come towards the enemy line.

"Hey I think we are too far right now, maybe we should head back AGGHH" Cyrus shouts in pain as a bullet shot punctures his leg. Causing him to fall down

Lance lets out a soft growl as 15 enemies start stalking toward them taking cautious aim, A grenade is thrown from behind Lance as smoke fills the air, shots can be heard coming from the smoke as you can hear the sound of bodies dropping to the ground. Finally when the smoke clears Diego and Brutus have their bodies covering Cyrus as Lance is laying on his stomach his gun pointed to where the enemies were and his breaths are shallow and heavy.

"Thank god you are ok" Stepherson says as he comes to help his friends back up, but another enemy comes and shoots Stepherson in the left shoulder causing him to fall to the ground cursing. Four more enemies come and as Lance turns to speak to his cousins he gets shot in the back twice.

"Get, out of here" Lance says but Stepherson uses his gun to kill the enemies as Diego and Brutus call for the medical unit. Diego rushes over to Lance and has his head in his arms.

"Come on Lance you can pull through this" Diego says but notices that blood is leaking from his heart area.

"Tell my dad, that….I love him" Lance says closing his eyes.

"DAMMIT FUCKING DAMMIT! WHERE IS THAT MEDICAL UNIT!" Diego bellows….


	3. Chapter 3: School room brawl

Chapter 3: School room Brawl

It's another day at Whoville high, Marcus, Cody, Mike, Pam, Lehua, Vienna, and the rest of the gang are walking around enjoying their day heading to classes and what not, but then who knew that the normal school day would get into a mass brawl.

"I am so proud of Lance them, they are making such a big difference" Pam says

"Yeah who knew that four of our own would be in the military" Lehua says to her brothers.

"Haha I know" Hawk says taking a bite of his sandwich.

As they sat down in the dining room they noticed that 4 new people have come and they are acting real punkish to the students at Whoville High, knocking people's trays over, shoving them down in line, and even saying racist and sexist jokes.

"I have had enough of this bullshit" Seth says getting up and walking to one of the whos.

"Dude you got some nerve coming to this school and acting like you own it, you guys are nothing but senior punks who look too old to be in school anyways" Seth says angrily.

"Oh yeah well who is going to make us?" says one of the seniors getting toe to toe with Seth who simply looks up at him.

"Forget it Seth, they ain't worth getting in trouble over" Zeke says grabbing his friend's collar and gently pulling him back away from the 4 seniors who are just standing their sneering at the two freshman who's. After a while they finished music class and are getting ready for the end of the day, the freshman and senior classes have gotten out earlier than the rest so Zeke and Seth are the only ones out from the group.

"Hey Zeke I heard you came up with an awesome song, Can I hear it please" Seth asks his close friend.

"Sure but it's still in the works, I mean it's done but it's not good but ok here goes nothing" Zeke says as he grabs his ukulele and begins to strum a soft tender melody.

_For all those times you stood by me  
>For all the truth that you made me see<br>For all the joy you brought to my life  
>For all the wrong that you made right<br>For every dream you made come true  
>For all the love I found in you<br>I'll be forever thankful baby  
>You're the one who held me up<br>Never let me fall  
>You're the one who saw me through through it all<em>

_You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
>You touched my hand I could touch the sky<br>I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
>You said no star was out of reach<br>You stood by me and I stood tall  
>I had your love I had it all<br>I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
>Maybe I don't know that much<br>But I know this much is true  
>I was blessed because I was loved by you<em>

_You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

_You were always there for me  
>The tender wind that carried me<br>A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
>You've been my inspiration<br>Through the lies you were the truth  
>My world is a better place because of you<em>

_You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

_I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

"Dude that was awesome" Seth says

"I dedicate it to our friends out at war, may they come home to us safe and sound" Zeke replies.

"Aww how cute look at this trash these little freshmeat made a song for their friends who are out at war" says one of the seniors who spits at Seth and Breaks Zeke's ukulele.

"DUDE U ASSHOLE THAT WAS A GIFT FROM LANCE!" Zeke says getting up and curling his fists.

"Don't sweat it Zeke" A voice says coming behind the seniors, thinking that it is one of their friends they let out a sigh of relief but their jaw drops to see who it is.

"Nate…and Hector?" Zeke says in shock.

"Eh we may not have liked you guys but you're friends are doing a good thing for our country, and we will be damned if we let people from other schools disrespect it for us" Nate says and without another word rushes one of the seniors punching him in the jaw knocking him to the floor, Nate gets tackled from the back and has his head smashed into the ground, a senior picks up a rock and is about to smash it in Nate's head when Hector comes from the side and tackles the senior punching him in the face.

"YOU LEAVE MY ONLY FRIEND ALONE!" Hector screams. Just then the two other seniors begin to gang up on Hector. But Zeke and Seth won't take it sitting down as they jump in and begin to fight with the other two Seniors, just then one of the seniors pulls out a gun and aims it at the two younger who's. Just as the rest of the pack gets out of the door they stare in sheer horror at the thought of their younger friends getting killed but are shocked to see Nate and Hector stand in the way.

"We picked on them for ages but, we learned a lot also from our run in with them" Nate says.

"You best get out of here if you want to walk, or we can be carried off in the ambulance…your choice" Mike says from the stairs coming down and dropping off his bag to the ground.

The seniors decide to leave as the pack members thank Nate and Hector for their kindness, also Nate and Hector tell the pack members why they been so hateful to them all those years.


	4. Chapter 4: Ultimatum

Chapter 4: Ultimatum

Back at the warzone it seems that while the soldiers were sleeping about a dozen of them were taken away 2 of them happened to be Lance and Brutus, controversy stirred uproar within the base where they were stationed at, the lieutenant began discussing a way to go and save their POW (prisoner of war) soldiers.

"But who knows if they are even still alive" says a who with worry in their voice

"They are our Damn comrades, our brothers and sisters in arms" Diego says somewhat annoyed

"We lost so many soldiers we don't need to risk losing any more on what may be a lost cause" says another who gets greeted with a punch to the face by a heavy breathing Cyrus.

"You weak embarrassment of a soldier, you don't deserve to wear that uniform" Cyrus says leaving the fallen who on the ground.

"Enough, I will not have any fighting among my company, now let us all get a good night's rest, we will think up of a plan in the morning.

Cyrus on the other hand wasn't going to play the waiting game instead he got suited up and crept out of the base only to be stopped by Diego.

"If you think I am going to let you stop me then you are dead wrong, Diego" Cyrus said his gun in his hand.

"I am only mad that you would go without telling me, shit that's my family too you know" Diego says all geared up and ready to go.

"Thank you" Cyrus whispers as they start heading out. Making their way through the trees covering up their tracks by walking through the rivers and swamps that surround them, eager and waiting to strike at the right time. They come up near the enemy territory, and quickly put the silencers on their weapons as they take aim and fire silently killing the guards.

"Come on we don't have much time" Cyrus says going up and getting the keys from one of the enemies. They slowly creep through the dead of night not making a sound taking out the enemies one by one using every tactical skill they have learned. Finally they arrive to where the soldiers were being held and open the door and quickly slide in as they heard footsteps approaching and lock the door from the inside, they hold their breath as they see the door shake a little before stopping and the footsteps get further and further away.

"Ok we got to go you guys but be quiet" Cyrus says as they all nod their head in agreement, but things aren't going to go as planned as the door opens and the enemies stand their stunned for a second but are shot down.

"Let's go now!" Cyrus says as him Diego, and everyone else begin to run out of the enemy territory, but sadly 1 person didn't get away. Lance stayed behind to make sure that no one would, stop his comrades and he was doing a good job until he was knocked out from the back when he took a hit to the back of his head, and when he woke up he notices that everything is upside down, and when he looks forward he notices a camera and then he assumes the enemy leader comes out from behind the camera and has a knife in his hand, the light on the camera is on.

"Hello America, we have one of your soldiers, and if you want to see him alive you have 45 minutes to bring us 1 million dollars, if not his blood will be shed and it will all be your faults for not saving him, just so that we know we made ourselves clear"

The leader then takes the knife and gives him a gash going down the left side of his face which causes Lance to scream in pain.

"YOU SICK FUCK, KILL ME IF YOU WANT, MY DEATH WILL NOT GO UNSAVORED" Lance says in a snarl.

"45 minutes America and not a second more" the leader says before the camera shuts off and he looks at lance who is bleeding from the side of his face.

"not a single soldier will come and save you, they are all greedy for their own safety and lives that they won't shed a single blood or drop of sweat to come and save you"

Lance on the other hand just closes his eyes as he sees flashbacks of the times and memories he spent with his dad and all their friends.

*Flash back*  
>Lance is sitting on the hill as all the friends have gathered around to listen to a song he wrote<p>

_Nanana ohh yeah  
>everyday another gift another chance another breath<br>to fly with the angels never stress  
>memories come and gone like the sands of time<br>I will always sing praises and hymns_

_Come forth the sound of my heart felt cry  
>angels come and lift me high<br>I stand on the mountains  
>I command the seas<br>with my loved ones  
>my hearts at ease<em>

_Standing tall standing strong  
>I can love you all night long<br>Never cry never weak  
>my destiny is what I seek<em>

_The day is gone the night is here  
>never afraid cause your always near<br>I will never be(never be)  
>oh I will never be (you will never be)<br>alone again.  
>*end of flash back*<em>

"_I regret nothing" Lance says as he falls into unconsciousness._


	5. Chapter 5: goodbye

Chapter 5: Goodbye

Back in the room where Lance is the leader walks up to him and tosses some water on his face. Lance slowly begins to stir as his eyes slowly open, only to see the face of the leader smirking at him.

"well, well, well look who decided to join us, are you aware that you only have 15 minutes left, before your head is rolling on the floor before my feet." The leader says laughing at Lance. Lance merely laughs at this.

"What is it that you find so funny?" the leader asks confused.

"I just think its funny how your face is going to look when , the fires of hell engulf your flesh" Lance says spitting at the leaders face that ends up slapping Lance in the face and telling the others around him to turn on the cameras.

"This stupid American dares to mock me and then spits at me, no one does that to me" The leader says in a fit of rage. The leader than looks at the clock on the wall and a smile spreads on his face.

"It seems that time is up for you my little American" the leader says brushing the blade to Lance's neck

As the red light on the camera goes on the leader stands in front of it, before wiping the spit from his face.

"My dear enemies it seems that you have failed to meet our request, and now it is my turn to retaliate for you insubordinance, this American that fought for your freedom you greedy bastards are leaving for dead, well now you get to watch live as this brave and I will admit a challenge soldier loses his life for you bastards." The leader says raising the knife to Lance's heart.

"At least, my life was never boring" Lance says a smirk on his face.

The leader pulls back the blade and is about to pierce his heart when grunts can be heard and four of the enemies fall with blood seeping from their heads.

"What the?" the leader says as 3 more falls to the ground blood seeping from the head.

"What is happening to my soldiers" the leader asks before getting a bullet shot into his left shoulder and stumbling back, when he looks at where the shot came from he seen 4 people coming into the room Cyrus holding his sniper rifle up a sneer on his face.

"The next shot won't miss" Cyrus says keeping the leader at bay

"I see that this room has a lot of very flammable gases, looks like I got to use a single shot weapon" Diego says grabbing his colt .45

The leader then pulls a chord which a loud siren is going off, the leader is beginning to laugh.

"You are all outmatched I will have all my soldiers here in a matter of minutes" the leader says laughing.

And he told the truth, within several minutes all the soldiers that were left were there surrounding the 5 soldiers, Stepherson on the other hand pulls out a zippo lighter.

"Wait before you kill us, stop and listen" Stepherson says as everyone is silent, and you can hear the gas from the tanks seeping out, "It seems that all I have to do is use my lighter and watch all of us burn" Stepherson says opening his zippo.

The enemies are now lowering their weapons as the 5 begin to leave the leader on the other hand gets up and fires a shot at Lance but ends up shooting Stepherson in the chest.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Brutus says just holding the trigger on his automatic and sweeping his weapon from side to side causing the tanks to explode and the room to be filled with the toxins.

"Get out you guys, I don't want you in here" Stepherson shouts as he grabs his zippo lighter from his pocket and opens it, the other four know exactly what he is planning on doing,

"NO STEPH, WE WILL GET YOU OUT, JUST PLEASE DON'T" Cyrus begs but notices that the blood flowing from his wound is in his heart region.

Lance, Diego, Brutus, have to literally Drag Cyrus as tears stream down his face. And as soon as Stepherson notices that his friends are at a safe distance and the leader along with the remainder of his base is in the toxin infested room.

"When I get to hell, the devils gonna say, how you make your living boy, how did you earn your pay" Stepherson opens and flicks his lighter causing the whole room to blow up. And all that is left is a burnt Soldier laying on the ground, and with his last breath he finishes off his favorite cadence.

"I reply with a boot to the face, made my living sending fuckers to this place" Steph says laughing a bit and closes his eyes.

"I will always remember you guys" Stepherson says as his last breath escapes his lips.

Back at the base Cyrus is in his room choked up his eyes are puffy and red, he is embraced by his 3 friends.

"God, I hate war so much, it's just useless violence" Cyrus says as he lets out a fierce growl.

"everyone is just greedy for fucking power" Cyrus says bawling his eyes out.

Lance comes into the room and hands Cyrus a disk, Cyrus looks at it and puts it in his dvd player and turns it on, and immediately the video is turned on.

"Hey Cyrus, I noticed you are probably watching this which means I am dead, but I want to sing a song for you bro, I hope it helps you to make it through this tough situation"

_There's a dream in my soul,  
>A fire that's deep inside me.<br>There's a me no one knows,  
>Waiting to be set free.<em>

_I'm gonna see that day;  
>I can feel it,<br>I can taste it.  
>Change is coming my way.<em>

_I was born to be somebody.  
>Ain't nothing that's ever gonna stop me.<br>I'll light up the sky like lightning,  
>I'm gonna rise above,<br>Show 'em what I'm made of.  
>I was born to be somebody,<br>I was born to be,  
>And this world will belong to me.<em>

_This life can kick you around (whoa)  
>This world can make you feel small (whoa)<br>They will not keep me down (whoa)  
>I was born to stand tall.<em>

_I'm goin' all the way.  
>I can feel it, I believe it.<br>I'm here, I'm here to stay._

_I was born to be somebody.  
>Ain't nothing that's ever gonna stop me.<em>

_I'll light up the sky like lighting,  
>I'm gonna rise above,<br>Show 'em what I'm made of.  
>I was born to be somebody,<br>I was born to be,  
>And this world will belong to me.<em>

_Feel it,  
>Believe it,<br>Dream it,  
>Be it.<em>

_I was born to be somebody.  
>Ain't nothing that's ever gonna stop me (no, no, no)<br>I'll light up the sky like lighting,  
>I'm gonna rise above,<br>Show 'em what I'm made of.  
>I was born to be somebody,<br>I was born to be,  
>And this world will belong to me.<em>

_Oh, oh,  
>Oh, oh...<em>

_And this world will belong to me._

_Yeah, yeah, oh..._

_This world will belong to me._

"Remember Cyrus, the world will belong to you, cause you were born to be somebody"


	6. Chapter 6 goodbye pt 2

Chapter 6: Goodbye

Aaron, Pam, Jonah, Sam, Travis, as well as Mike Marcus and Cody all decided that it was their time to split from the pack and start working on their own lives. Aaron and Pam decided to move a few towns away as for Sam them, they all decided to go to college and work on their futures.

"I am going to miss you all" Cyrus says hugging each and every one of them as he turns and walks back into the house.

"Yeah I'm going to miss you guys too" Hawk says saying his goodbyes as well.

After everyone said their goodbyes and gave the departing family their wishes they went back inside the house and started cleaning up.

"Man it's going to be weird without Pam along with others out of the house" Damien says picking up some plates and walking them over towards the sink.

"I know I mean the house has an awkward feeling already" Siris says as he begins to do the dishes.

"Man I really am going to miss Shamus" Michelle says sweeping the floor.

"don't worry cuz, Shamus is only going to live 45 minutes from here" Andrew says re-assuring his cousin.

After they got done cleaning the house Cyrus, Hawk, and Jojo decide to go for a drive to donate the cloths that the pack members left behind, it took them a while since it was late in the afternoon and traffic was terrible. 15 minutes later they finally get to the orphanage and quickly drop off the bags of cloths, it took the three of them another 15 minutes until they were finally done.

"Man if we only had more people to help *pants* then we would have been done in a heartbeat" Cyrus says carrying another bag of cloths towards the front porch. After they were finally done they decide to go home. On the way home they drive past the park and see a bunch of people surrounding 2 whos

"Come on Dayton beat his ass" says a who egging on the fight.

"yeah man beat his little punk ass" yells another one.

As Jojo drives into the parking lot Cyrus and Hawk decide to wait to see if any of the bystanders would interfere, but it doesn't shock the pack members as they just see people watching it even the adults.

"Man fuck this" Cyrus says getting out of the car followed by Hawk and heading towards the center of the fight.

"Alright, Alright break it up, everyone get lost there isn't going to be a fight" Cyrus says waving everyone away

"Says who?" Dayton says in a menacing tone

"Says me" Cyrus says not even backing down from the older who

"You don't even know this kid though so why you sticking up for him!" Dayton shouts which makes everyone ooooh like idiots.

"Because I hate bullies with a passion and that's all the reason I need to stick up for someone" Cyrus says

"Ok you know what I'm going to beat your ass then I'm going to beat his ass after" Dayton says shoving Cyrus into the crowd only to have him be shoved back into the middle.

Dayton then throws a hook and hits Cyrus right in his jaw which only causes Cyrus to turn his head before slowly turning it back facing Dayton giving him a menacing smile.

"Is that the best you got, do better, try harder" Cyrus says stalking forward which makes Dayton take another swing but misses when Cyrus ducks

Dayton then tries to throw a knee but gets his leg caught by Cyrus, Cyrus then using some wrestling moves locks his arm around the collar of Dayton's shirt and locking his other arm to his leg before ramming his head into Dayton's gut and finishing it off by lifting him into the air over his head and falling backwards into a bridge causing Dayton to land on his back and let out a groan as the wind gets knocked out of him.

Cyrus then gets up and looks at the crowd, "anyone else wants to get into this, actually I think you all deserve an ass kicking for not stepping in and stopping this, but sadly its only me and my cousin and we have more important things to do" Cyrus says as he goes and helps the who up from the ground, the who has a few bruises and a busted lip but other than that he is ok.

"Eh do you have a name?" Cyrus asks

"Yeah uh, my name is Casper" Casper says wiping the blood from his face.

"Cool, well you better get going" Cyrus says as him and Hawk head back to the car. But just then the boy returns with his older brother who shoves Cyrus and Hawk from the back.

"Get the fuck up, you think you can just come and pick on my brother huh do you know who you messing with?" the older who says

"Do you know who you are messing with?" Jojo says as he steps out of the car slamming the door.

"oh so you must be their big brother huh, ok then me against you" the who says as he begins to square off with Jojo.

"You know what I don't want to fight plus it's getting late and my boyfriend will get pissed" Jojo says helping Casper to his feet and walking off back to the car.

"Get back here you freaking fag now I really am going to kick your ass" the older who says

"No I really gotta go" Jojo says as he continues to the car but then drops to his knees as he feels a baseball bat hit him in the back of his legs. Which causes him to groan in pain as he holds the back of his legs in pain.

"You are going to pay for that" Cyrus and Hawk says as they begin to rush the older who but gets knocked out when they take a blow to the head, Casper on the other hand begins to call for help screaming for someone to help them but no one will step in, Jojo on the other hand and grabs his phone and texts the pack, and in horror he watches as Cyrus and Hawk get beaten with a bat. Hawk and Cyrus are a bloody mess but before the older who could finish them off the bat is grabbed from him from behind and turns around to see who it is.

"You think you can beat kids with a bat? Let me show you how to swing one then" the Who says grabbing the bat and swinging it from the side and cracks him right in his rib breaking three of them which causes the older who to drop to the ground and clench his side coughing and straining to breath.

"If I ever get a call from Jojo saying that you are picking on them with a bat…I am taking your fucking head off, got it!" the who says dropping the bat to the ground.

Justin, Mana, Lehua, and Vienna arrive a few minutes later and rushes Jojo, Hawk, and Cyrus to the ER to get them immediate medical attention.


	7. Chapter 7 raven effect

Chapter 7: Raven effect

It's a brand new day as the pack members decide to go out for a little family competition, they go to a nearby park as Mana begins to set up a grill as the rest of them begin to plan ideas for some games that they could do. Just when the games were about to begin Cyrus and Hawk heard a voice call their names and when they turn here comes Casper, a smile on his face as he extends his hand and shakes both of their hands.

"Yo what's up Casper, how you been? It looks like your wounds healed up just nicely" Hawk says

"Yeah haha it took me awhile but the cuts are now just scabs so they should be done very soon" Casper says.

"Oh Casper, I want to introduce you to the rest of the pack, this is Mana his boyfriend Jojo, Justin, Lehua, Vienna, her brother Damien, Andrew, Michelle, and Shamus" Hawk says.

"Hi everyone it's nice to meet you" Casper says as he waves to them.

"Yo what's good Casper?" Justin says.

After they had their little chat a woman from the orphanage comes walking up to the pack with a few of the children.

"Hey Jojo, this is Gene, he just recently found out that his dad was in jail so he wanted to go visit him in jail but we can't go so I was wondering if you would be willing to take him?" She asks nicely.

"Yeah we don't mind taking him, haha it could be like a little field trip" Jojo says brushing his bang from his face.

As Jojo takes Gene by the hand they start walking towards their cars as Jojo looks down at Gene, Gene on the other hand and looks up at Jojo.

"You will protect me right?" Gene asks grasping Jojo's hand a bit tighter

"Yes of course, but why?" Jojo asks

"Because my daddy is in jail for murdering someone" Gene says

"Oh who did he murder, if I may ask?" Jojo asks getting concerned.

"my mommy" Gene says before getting into the backseat of Jojo's car.

After about a 15 minute drive from the park they go into the parking lot of the local prison. Before getting out of the car, Jojo looks into the back at Gene who looks a little frightened.

"Don't worry I won't let any harm come to you" Jojo says placing his hand on the young who's leg

"I promise"

"I promise to even though I'm only 17" Casper says hugging Gene.

As they head into the prison, Gene has Jojo and Casper's hand in his as he gets kind of antsy as they step into a room where there is a man standing behind a plastic glass. Gene looks at the man and gets the courage to wave at the man who simply just lifts his hand up.

"Hi daddy" Gene says

"Can you please let my son in, I haven't seen him in 8 years please just let me see my son" the man pleads with the guards.

"Alright" the Guard says. As he opens the door and goes outside towards Gene and takes him by the hand reassuring him that everything will be ok. Gene takes the guard by the hand and follows him into the room where the dad is, the dad then scoops up his boy and hugs him close.

"Oh god son, it's been so long, I miss you so much" the man says then takes a look at the guard again, "Can you please go get my son some juice please" the man says, the guard just stares questioning his intentions but finally agrees and leaves brushing by Mana, before going out into the main hall. And as soon as the guard leaves the man goes and locks the door before turning back to his son and shoves him to the ground.

"You worthless piece of shit" the man says before kicking Gene in the ribs.

"Your whore of a mother should have aborted you but no she decided to have you" the man says punching Gene in the face who begins to bawl his eyes out crying.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU LUNATIC!" Jojo screams pounding on the glass.

"You guys can't do anything when I got the keys" the man says raising the keys to the pack.

"You're going to die when I get my hands on you" Jojo screams pounding on the glass again.

Damien on the other hand grabs the key from Mana's pocket and rushes to the door and begins to unlock it, and rushes in tackling the guy to the ground pounding him in the face.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" is all Damien says while going off at the man, Casper on the other hand runs in and grabs Gene and takes him out, Jojo n Casper begin to take care of Gene as Damien continues to beat the hell out of the man. Damien then gets up and tries to catch his breath, as the man stumbles to his feet.

"You got a lot of spunk in you kid" the man says wiping the blood from his mouth.

"You aint seen half the shit that I am going to do to you" Damien says clenching his fist.

"All that pain, all the beatings , and all the haunting memories that you caused that little boy…I AM GOING TO SEND IT ALL BACK TO YOU" Damien says rushing the guy punching him in the gut grabbing him by the head and drops on his back causing the guy to go head first into the ground with a loud thump. Damien gets up and opens his arms wide catching his breath "you just felt the raven effect bitch" Damien says as he looks down to see blood seep from the man's skull. Finally the guard comes back and drops the juice and rushes in to check on the man.

"Finally you came back sweety" Damien says walking out back to the pack.

"Also don't try to revive him, his neck snapped" Damien says as he walks out of the prison and back to the car. Casper and Justin follow behind Damien as he taps him on the shoulder. Damien turns around and glares at them.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Why did you do it Damien?"

"Because he would have killed Gene if I didn't step in, you know what it's time for you pop prissy bitches to grow a pair and learn to fuckin fight because we wont always be there to save your sorry little asses" Damien says as he jumps into his car and drives off.


	8. Chapter 8 a wicked way of life

Chapter 8: A wicked way of life

It's the beginning of a new school year for the pups of the pack, Cyrus, Hawk, Damien, and Zeke are all juniors, while Seth, Noah, and Lance are sophomores, and Shamus, Michelle, Kale, and Andrew are all freshman. Shamus along with his brothers and sisters walk up to the building for the first time ever as they head into it looking around at how different it is from middle school.

"Wow this place is so big" Shamus exclaims looking at his surroundings

"I know it's like twice as big as middle school was" Michelle says looking at her paper trying to find her locker. As she walks up to her locker she notices that there is a group of freshman walking in all wearing jeans and shirts with a symbol of a man running with a hatchet on it. Andrew wanting to meet the new people decides to go up to them and introduce himself.

"Hey How's it going? My name is Andrew" Andrew says extending his hand in a shake.

"Hey my name is Jas and these are my friends, Devi, Rose, gumball, and Helen" Jas says shaking his hand as the rest of his friends just smile.

After the rest of the pack members introduced themselves to the other group they began to walk to class as questions kept being exchanged from each group.

"So explain to me why you all have the same symbol on your shirts?" Shamus asks looking at Devi.

"Well you see me, my brother and our friends all are fans of this band called ICW (ICP), and although the music isn't really normal we get a deeper meaning behind it" Devi says as she looks at her paper and notices that she got History first, as the rest of them noticed that they are all kind of split up from each other.

"Dammit, looks like we only got the last 2 periods together, I want you all to be safe and let me know if anyone acts up to you guys ok?" Jas says as he walks to PT.

The rest of the group head their own way as they make it into class before the final bell. During PE Jas notices that there are only the new freshman in the class. The teacher a big who with red hair.

"Hello class my name is Mana and I would like to welcome you all to highschool, I know that you guys must be intimidated by the older whos but trust me they will help you out if you need" Mana says as they all get ready to play a game of basketball. While picking teams Jas notices that the boy next to him has a rainbow wrist band on and covers it when he notices that Jas is looking at him.

Finally when the game gets on the way Jas is sitting next to the boy on a bench as he looks at him and notices that the boy is still covering the wrist band.

"Hey listen man, I know you must be ashamed about it but look there is no reason to be ashamed, I mean look at me, haha I look gay but I was the 1st string defensive lineman for football in my middleschool, actually I was the best in the distract as my coach told me, so don't be ashamed ok, be proud of who you are" Jas says before giving the kid a pat on the back and making his way to the court. Andrew on the other hand notices the boy as well and sees the bracelet and just smiles before focusing back on the game and making the game winning shot.

After PE they head towards Science where Jas notices that the boy is going there too. When they get inside they take their seats as the teacher tells them to pick partners, Andrew pairs up with Jas as the Boy gets another random who. The silence is short lived when the other who began to speak up.

"Hey teacher can I be partners with someone who isn't GAY" he shouts as all the students in the class begin to look and the young who just looked down in shame.

"I mean look teacher he even got a gay pride wristband on, it's all rainbow and girly and faggish" the Who says raising up the boy's arm showing the rainbow wristband. Suddenly the bell rang and it was break time, during break time both groups met up in the hall as they headed outside.

"Man that dude was a dick" Andrew says shaking his head.

"Don't worry he is going to have a rude awakening" Jas said as they all wondered by what he meant by that but Devi knew exactly what her brother was talking about.

After the break Jas and Andrew headed back into the classroom and sat at their desk, and when the Who, along with the other kid sat at their desk the Who that was bullying the other one noticed he had a folded up paper on his desk to which he opened it up and read it to himself.

_Dear bully, please leave the only open gay who in our grade alone unless you want to take a one way trip down memory lane to the entrance to the dark carnival, signed the 1__ST__ string linebacker with 2 AMAZING DADS!_

The who puts it in his pocket as he just grabs his stuff and moves to a different seat to which a girl walks up and sits down and raises her wrist to show the same wristband as the boy before giving him a hug. After class was done it was finally lunch time, this was the time the who was going to make a statement, when he got the court yard he stood in the middle and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"WHO IS THE PUNK THAT IS TRYING TO INTIMIDATE ME WITH THIS SISSY NOTE!" the who says raising it high into the air before crumpling it and throwing it to the floor.

"I am" Jas said rising to his feet and stepping out from the table to face the who and crosses his arms.

"oh yeah well its only you against me and my friends, let's get him boys" the who says as him and 3 friends begin to walk towards Jas but stop dead in their tracks when they notice people take a stand behind him.

"Who is that?" the who asks wondering but assume they must be friends of his since they all have the same symbol on their shirts.

"why these are people of the dark carnival, we are called juggalos, or juggalettes if you are a girl" Jas says nudging his head in the direction of his sister.

"well what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, we have no reason to fight for a stupid reason like that all we are doing is just asking you to leave him alone" Jas says.

"And you know what he isn't the only one with pride like that" says a few other who's who hold up their wrists showing the same band as the boy.

"See this school is made up of a bunch of different types, so either you stop messing with him or you can mess with him and his friends" Jas says as him and Shamus lead the two groups towards the boy and his few friends that he has.

"You know what, I don't even want to waste my time with this" the who says as him and his friends leave.

The boy says thank you to his friends as he looks around and tears fill his eyes as he sees that he wont be judged or ridiculed based on his sexual preferences. But not far off in the distance you can see a few juniors looking at the sight before them.

"haha looks like Shamus them take after their parents huh Seth" Noah says as him and the rest of the upper classmen turn around and go back to their area.


	9. Chapter 9 truth or scare

Chapter 9: Truth or Scare

Since Casper was new to the area and he wanted to make some friends he decided to go with an old tradition that supposedly the new kids would do, one of the kids at school had told him that he must go into an old abandoned house and stay for the night, and if he could he would be liked by everybody, but there was a catch, the catch was that there used to be a family that lived there and the dad went crazy and ended up killing his family before shooting himself in the head, but it is only a legend right?

As the days go by it is just a few days scarce of all hallows eve, the packs favorite holiday. Cyrus and Hawk are talking to the other pack members about what they plan on doing for this year's hallows eve and Halloween party that they will be throwing.

"So Mana what are we going to do for the party?

"Well me and Jojo are planning the haunted house" Mana says in his monotone voice

"Me, Vienna and Lehua are coming up with new recipes for treats to make" Justin says trying to copy Mana's monotone voice but fails at it which causes everyone to just laugh.

"Wow I never knew how much more roomier it is now that a lot of the pack members moved out, I do miss them though" Damien says as everyone just nods in agreement as they eat their dinner in the living room.

"Hey Hawk, why don't you try and invite Casper to the party, I'm sure he would love it" Justin says in which Hawk jumps to his feet and grabs his cell phone and begins to call Casper.

"Hey yo Casper, its Hawk guess what dude me and my family are throwing a hallows eve AND a Halloween party, we would be really happy if you would come over and enjoy both of them"

"heck yeah dude that sounds awesome…oh wait I got another call hold on" Casper meant to push hold but instead pushed 3 way so Hawk heard everything.

"Hey Casper its Steve, you are still going through with the dare right?"

"Yeah Steve, you know that I am new here and in no position to pass up making friends"

"Good because you if didn't show, me and my boys would beat your ass and you will never have a single friend in this town" Steve says before hanging up.

"Hey Hawk, I would like to but I can't I got to stay home with my mom to hand out treats"

"Oh ok, well maybe you can come hang another time"

"yeah that would be great, thanks" Casper says before hanging up the phone.

"He said he couldn't guys and that he would like to cruise another day" Hawk says

The time has come when it's all hallows eve and a group of kids are standing out the old abandoned house waiting for Casper to show up, it is now 10 15 at night and Casper finally shows up

"Hey chicken shit, I didn't think you were going to show" Steve says

"Well I did now let's just get this over with so that I can get back home and spend time with my mom"

"Awww wittle boy wants to spend time wit his mommy, why cause daddy isn't there to satisfy mom any more" Steve says mockingly

"FUCK YOU, DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT" Casper shouts

"Just get your pussy ass in there or just forfeit the whole thing and be hated for the rest of your life" Steve says.

Casper ends up walking up to the house and enters it, he takes several steps in before the door slams shut and locks itself. In fear Casper runs to the door and begins to bang on it pleading and getting choked up.

"Please guys, let me out this isn't funny I am really scared here" Casper says trying to hold back the tears

"Hey Steve we gotta go help him man this aint funny" A who says

Just then the lights turn on upstairs and you see a young man standing in a room with a large steak knife staring out the window at the teens below. Everyone just scatters as the man upstairs turns around slowly and heads towards the door. And slowly opens it heading towards the stairs Casper turns around and sees the man walking towards the stairs.

"Who the F are you?" Casper says taking a step back

"Why haven't you heard the legend, I am the man that supposedly went insane and killed his family, that's not entirely true I made a deal with you know who, I get to stay alive and well and strong and in return every hallows eve and Halloween I get to kill whoever is stupid enough to do so and do that stupid dare and stay here with me" the man says as he begins to descend the stairs and make his way to Casper.

Casper still afraid just runs into a room, and slams the door shut locking it and steps back towards a bed. Suddenly a crack goes against the door as Casper can see the tip of the knife sticking through pointing at him.

"Oh God I'm going to die" Casper says tears streaming down his face. Suddenly the door busts open and the man is standing there with his knife ready to kill Casper.

"Get the hell away from our friend" says a voice

Just then to Casper's amazement its Shamus who runs up and blasts the man in the side of the face making him stumble. Andrew comes running in along with michelle, as they grab Casper by the arms who is now in tears, and brings him out of the room as Shamus continues fighting with the man.

"Casper get out right now, get out and leave n go home, do you understand" Michelle says staring into Casper's eyes.

"Thank you guys so much, I'm so sorry" Casper says in tears.

"don't worry about it now go" Andrew says as he pushes Casper onto the couch and rolls backwards barely avoiding the knife cutting off his arm.

Casper just stares into the house as his friends are fighting something that isn't alive but has a physical form.

Shamus along with his cousin seems to be more than a match for his person, and yet the man doesn't know why.

Finally when the guy gets fed up and sheds his skin to reveal his true form, he snarls at them.

"How can you miserable children manage to land a single blow and avoid all my attacks!" the demon growls.

"because they are our kids" a voice says

The demon looks up and sees Mana, Koa, as well as Lehua and Vienna standing behind the children.

"YOU! You were the reason I had to make the deal in the first place!" the person shouts now back in human form.

"Yes and you were stupid enough to leave it in the living room" Lehua says, just then the man begins to yell in pain as his body begins to crumble. And in the living room you can see Damien kicking around on the ground not knowing he is messing up the symbol.

"Damn I lost Mana's gift card" Damien says finally kicking over a bowl splashing water on the symbol causing it to smear.

"oh found it" Damien says as he walks out just in time to see the man crumble to a pile of ash on the floor.

"ok, here is the deal, there is no way in hell am I cleaning that up" Damien says.

"Damien this isn't even our house" Siris says.

"Oh it's not? Then why are we here?"

"We had to come and save Casper"

Casper who is still a little shaken up walks with the pack back to their house and as all the older whos go into their rooms Shamus, Hawk, Andrew, Michelle, and Cyrus are all laying on the floor holding onto each other and in the middle of the group is Casper who is fast asleep with a smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10: painful truth

Chapter 10: painful truth

It has been a couple of months into the school year and everything seems to be going as usual, but things seem to be bothering the pack members as well as Casper. It seems the one kid that was openly gay has been out of school for some time, the pack members think that it's a sickness and think nothing after that. As soon as the bell rings they go out and notice the who is at his locker taking out all of his books.

"Hey you plan on doing some extra work over the weekend?" Casper asks the who

"Yeah, I want to get a head start on it so that I can have the weekend to myself" the who says flashing a smile.

"Ok, well do you need help carrying the stuff to your house?" Casper asks

"Yes please, that is if you don't mind"

"No of course not I would be more than happy to help out" Casper says.

After Casper grabs some of the books from the who they begin to walk out of the school and down the stairs and start heading down the sidewalk. When they get across the street the who just drops his books when he sees "Faggot" spray painted on his house.

Casper picks up the books and helps the who to his house, the who walks into his house with a quickness and slams the door right on Casper's face. Casper doing the only thing he could possibly think of ran around the house looking for something, he then came across a sponge and a bucket.

He filled the bucket up with water and brought it back to the front, he dipped the sponge into the bucket and began wiping the graffiti off the wall, it has been 15 minutes since Casper started and he was already half way done, unknowing to him that the who has been watching this whole time 5 minutes later the who comes out with some sandwiches and juice.

"Thanks" Casper said as he begins to eat the sandwhich

After they had their snack Casper goes and finishes washing off the paint as the boy hands him a book. Casper looks at it a little bit but thinks nothing of it before asking.

"What's this for?"

"Oh I just thought you would like to read it"

"Oh ok, thanks" Casper says before handing the who a piece of paper.

"What's this for?" the who asks

"That's my number call me anytime you need me" Casper says a smile on his face.

Once Casper leaves the who goes inside and notices that his mother is in the kitchen talking on the phone.

"Yes but you don't understand I can't take him to pool parties or any party for that matter, I mean he is going to be checking out guys and I won't have it, I mean really why did it have to be my son who is gay"

Hearing this the who runs into his room and begins to dial Casper's number, its ringing until finally the voice mail comes on.

"Hey Casper it's me, dude please call me back when you get this" the who says in between sobs

After about 15 minutes later the who begins to write on a piece of paper before grabbing his chair and standing on it.

At the park not far from the who's house Casper and some of the pack members are out playing basketball, they were about to go another round until they hear a scream coming from a house nearby, so they are quick to grab their stuff and run into the direction of the scream. They finally get to the house and notice that the door is opened, so they quick to run inside and stop dead in their tracks because in the next room is the freshman who is now hanging from the ceiling blue in the face with a note taped to his shirt saying "Does this ease your burden mom"

Casper then just breaks down in tears as he looks at his phone and notices a missed call and a new voicemail. He flips open his cell to hear the voice mail and just breaks down even more before slamming his phone to the ground breaking it. Justin and the rest of the pack get the who down as they begin to perform CPR, the boy is still blue in the face and unresponsive, they keep going trying to revive him and check for even the slightest pulse of heart beat, The mom comes in and is in tears as she asks "Why, what could have made him do something like this, he was such a good boy and son"

The pack are all in tears as they keep trying for 15 minutes, just then the ambulance comes….

(Interview with the pack)

Casper: Hey my name is Casper and this is a new thing called interview with the pack, we will talk about some major issues in the world now, such as discrimination and bullying, a lot of people don't realize the damage they do when they bully or discriminate against someone.

Justin: people get bullied or discriminated against anything but a big factor is sexuality a lot of people who are gay, lesbian or bi get discriminated or shunned because their lifestyle, even parents and families who love their children do the same thing, some parents don't mean to, others do its hard to believe it but its true.

Jojo: We all can't live up to the expectations of the world, we are who we are, just like me and mana we are bi, and Justin is bi too.

Mana: There are people in the world who would accept them but a lot of people are still closed minded, as for this Who in the story, a lot of people like him take their lives due to the fact that they are homosexual.

Cyrus: Children from the ages of 12 yes I did say 12 up to 18 and even older than that like college students take their lives because they are tired of living with such a burden but it isn't a burden at all, you are who you are and whether or not people accept it or not you should be proud of it.

Lehua: It took a lot of bright, smart people and people who only just started living to lose their lives before bullying became an issue, truthfully alpha read an article of this 12 year old who shot himself in the head because he was bullied due to he was gay. Alpha just bawled his eyes out.

Vienna: Bullying will never stop because other people need to feel more important and higher then everyone else so they will find flaws and attack it just to feel better, well this is it for the chapter as for whether or not the who lives, you just gotta stay tuned….


End file.
